


Giving in to the Fire

by acercrea



Series: The Sven and Abby Chronicles [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, First time with a new partner, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: The first date is over. All that is left is...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is super late, and I feel bad, the only excuse I have is that my life got really crazy for a while. So far 2017 has been very bad for my mental health and I wasn’t in the right frame of mind to post this delicious piece of smut. I feel better for the moment, so I am finally posting the story I have literally been sitting on since the first week of January. I know, I suck, I’m sorry.
> 
> This piece is a sequel to My Personal Superhero and a companion piece to First Date, if you are interested in the backstory, but it is not strictly necessary.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making any money for this. Also, in case you didn’t read the A/N or notice the rating this is smut. You have been warned.

 

 “I don’t have to go inside tonight, you know. This is a huge step for us, so if you need more time I can give you a kiss good night here and we can do this another time,” Sven offered, as we stood outside my door, his fingers absently twined with mine, stepping back slightly as he waited for my response.

“You really are the sweetest guy, Manni. I could live to be 100 and still not deserve you,” I replied, closing the distance, leaning in to kiss him softly, slowly ramping up the kiss until we were both panting, smiling to myself as I felt him moan when I buried my fingers in his hair. “But if you leave without coming inside I swear I am never speaking to you again.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we,” he murmured as I pulled out my keys, allowing me to turn in his arms so I could unlock the door. I fumbled the key when he pulled my hair off of my shoulder and started to press kisses up and down my neck, from earlobe to shoulder blade.

“Having trouble, Abs? You seem to be losing concentration,” he chuckled as his hands made their way under my shirt, teasing lightly up my sides and his hands coming to rest just under my breasts, causing me to shudder slightly in anticipation.

“Funny thing that, I am distracted by something. This might go faster if you help,” I groaned as he moved his hands up and pinched my nipples over my bra.

“I thought I was helping,” he teased as he nipped my neck.

“I have created a monster,” I moaned as he slid his hands back down and grabbed the keys from me.

“In more ways than one,” Sven agreed, pressing his hips into my lower back just before he got the door open on his first try, letting me feel the long, hard line in his pants.

“Get the fuck inside,” I ordered, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him with me.

The second I had the door closed, Sven had turned me around and was pressing me against it, pulling my shirt off between hard, passionate kisses. I busied myself loosening his tie and then got to work on the buttons on his shirt, fumbling with them as he slid my bra straps down my arms and traced the line of the cups from one side to the other with kisses, pausing in the middle to lick a trail between them. When I was done with the buttons he pulled off his shirt hastily and I undid the zipper on my skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

He paused for a moment, raking his desire blown eyes over me reverently. “So beautiful,” he breathed, running his fingertips lightly up my hip to my waist, and back down again, before grabbing my butt with both hands and lifting me up so I had to wrap my legs around his waist.

Our lips met again, a tangle of tongues and teeth, lips and sighs. “Sven,” I groaned as he moved his lips to my neck, one hand moving up my back and with a flick of his fingers had my bra undone and it was left hanging only by the discarded straps still hanging around my elbows. “Where on earth did you learn how to do that, Manni?” I asked.

“That is a story for another time,” he replied distractedly as I shrugged the garment off and tossed it to the side. “Perfect,” he murmured, lifting me up a little higher in his grasp and trailing kisses down my chest until he reached my left nipple. He reached out with his tongue, teasing first, causing me to squirm, before he pulled the peak into his mouth and sucked, the sensation going to my core immediately.

“Sven,” I moaned, rubbing my soaked panties on the bulge I could feel, reaching down and tugging on his belt, trying to let him know what I needed, how far gone I was already.

“Bedroom,” he agreed with a groan as I pulled his belt from the loops with a tug.

He carried me from the living room to the bedroom quickly, and I busied myself kissing the muscular expanse of his chest, before he placed me gently on the bed, straightening back up.

As he was unbuttoning his pants I noticed that the light was flickering on his chest and looked up to see about 2 dozen electric candles placed around the room and that I was lying in rose petals. “Manni, did you do this?” I asked in awe.

“Technically I had it arranged, I was busy on an amazing date with you, but yeah, I guess you could say that I did this,” he confirmed as he took off his shoes and socks.

“How?” I questioned.

“Spare key,” he shrugged, stepping out of his pants. “Do you like it?”

“Why don’t you get in this bed with me and find out just how much?” I requested, giggling when he hopped on the bed in just his underwear. He leaned down and kissed me slowly, letting me savor the feeling of our lips.

He made his way almost lazily down to my breasts, taking the right one in his mouth this time, sucking languidly, quickly reducing me to a moaning mass, then moving to the other nipple and repeating the process, one of his hands venturing down a little further to gauge whether I was ready or not.

“You are drenched, Abs. Is that all for me?” he asked, touching me through my panties.

“Yes, I am so wet for you, Manni. I need you,” I groaned, trying to grind my pelvis into his hand, whimpering when he moved it away.

“We aren’t done having fun yet, Abs. Be patient,” he chuckled, moving his lips down my stomach, inching his way closer to my core, stopping at the waistband of my underwear, pressing a couple of kisses to the seam before slowly peeling them away, the shock of cold air making me whimper.

“Look at me Abby. You smell so good, I want you to watch me when I taste you,” Sven requested. When I met his eye, he lowered himself slowly and licked a line up my slit before sucking my clit into his mouth.

“Oh my god, Sven, that is so good. I am so close, I don’t know how long I am going to last,” I warned him.

In response, he slipped a finger inside of me and upped the pressure on my clit. I struggled to maintain eye contact, but when he added a second finger, I threw my head back and fell over the edge.

He didn’t pull out until the tremors had started to subside, and when he started to lick my folds, I quickly started to get excited again before he pulled away altogether and made his way back up the bed and pressed a kiss to each of my closed eyelids and my forehead.

When I had recovered slightly, I opened my eyes to see him gazing down at me adoringly. “What?” I asked, completely blissed out, but not understanding why his mood seemed to mirror my own.

“I am just enjoying the view while I wait for you to recover enough for round two. I have never seen you so uninhibited, I kind of like it,” he confessed.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but if I hadn’t just had one of the best orgasms of my life I might feel self-conscious at a statement like that. As it is, I am beginning to think we wasted a lot of time not having sex and we might have some serious catching up to do. And that you are maybe a saint, because I felt how hard you are and you are giving me a chance to recover before we attend to you. Seriously, what gives?” I chuckled playfully, swatting him gently on the chest.

“I am enjoying the moment. You are so beautiful, Abby, and I am just kind of in awe that I can still find a new side of you after all of these years. I adore you,” he replied, pressing a kiss to my temple.

“You see, that right there, stuff like that is why I call you a dork. Come here,” I requested, leaning up to kiss him, pulling him down to my lips.

We kissed slowly, my lips parting for his tongue immediately, the faint taste of myself in his mouth deliciously erotic. I trailed my hand down his chest, teasing the waistband of his underwear when he stopped me.

“I am so far gone, if you touch me now I will not last very long and I want to come buried as deeply inside of you as I can get,” he explained.

I kissed him hard on the mouth at his words and let him bring my hand back up. His lips went to my neck, before trailing back down to my nipples, his tongue laving attention on one followed by the other.

I fumbled in my bedside drawer and pulled out a condom as he pulled away to peel off his underwear. I ripped the foil open with my teeth and was fishing out the latex cover when he grabbed it from me and rolled it on in one swift motion before maneuvering himself so he was hovering over me.

“Are you still sure? After this there is no turning back,” he reminded me.

“I don’t want to turn back. I love you, Manni. I will never turn back,” I promised, pulling his face back down to mine, kissing him firmly. I felt one hand travel downwards and then I was filled completely, wrapping my legs around his waist in an attempt to get him deeper. The hand that had guided him in sought out my clit and he was building me up again so quickly, the most wanton sounds were escaping my lips, but I didn’t care.

After a few moments, his pumping started to get erratic, so I broke our kiss and said, “I am close, Manni. Let go, I will be right behind you.”

Sven added a bit of extra pressure to my clit, the most delicious groan coming from him as we came at the same time, Sven rolling over instead of collapsing on me, pulling me with him so we never lost contact.

“That may have been a bad idea. I may not be able to move and we may have to sleep like this now,” I informed him as I floated back to earth.

“You have no idea how ok I am with that,” he mumbled sleepily. “In fact, I may not let you go if you decide you do want to move at some point. I like you exactly where you are.”

“Dork,” Abby teased.

“I love you too,” Sven chuckled, pressing a kiss to my temple before we both drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, tell me what you think, leave me a comment or kudos, whatever you fancy. Thank you for reading.


End file.
